Tempétueuse Sincérité
by 0smose
Summary: /SPOILER/ Début de la Saison 4, Emma Swan a sauvé Regina en absorbant les Ténèbres, et le voyage des habitants à Camelot n'a fait que sceller davantage son destin. Mais pourquoi ? Regina ne tardera pas à le savoir. OS SWANQUEEN.


**TEMPETUEUSE SINCERITE**

* * *

Des milliers de cristaux blancs se répandirent dans l'air, et caressèrent l'horizon de leur délicate froideur. Le vent d'hiver s'éleva, paisible, flirtant avec l'atmosphère dénuée d'humidité. Le gel avait pétrifié les lieux dans le temps. Et la neige, bientôt, recouvrirait Storybrooke de son épaisse fourrure. Immobiles, les nuages ingurgitaient peu à peu le monde, et le plafond de l'univers ne cessait de s'aplatir sur eux, les privant d'un oxygène tant requis. L'asphyxie. Et tous les yeux ne pouvaient que constater l'engourdissement de ces terres. L'hydrométéore se délectait de leurs âmes sans défense, qui jamais n'auraient un quelconque sens. Il n'y avait qu'elle, pure, menaçante, douloureuse, animale, qui manipulait les corps. Pureté salie et dépravée, elle n'était que façade pour mieux berner les premiers cœurs sensibles.

Elle tendit une main devant elle et recueillit quelques flocons. Ils n'eurent aucun effet sur elle. Sa pâleur était son égale, tout comme sa lointaine vertu perdue. Impétueuse tornade de glace, elle était le fruit chimérique du givre et de son nectar intelligible. Entre ses doigts, les étoiles dansèrent, silhouettes accueillantes, afflictions poétiques, et valsèrent avec sa chair délicate. L'azur de ses yeux, seule mémoire des cieux, fixèrent intensément cette sarabande éphémère, perdu dans ces mouvements romanesques et placides.

 **« Je ne vous pensais guère si sentimentale. »**

La quiétude qui était sienne implosa. Dans son dos, ce chant familier lui fit redresser la tête. Elle inspira profondément cette banquise éthérée, laissa ses poumons se frigorifier, puis fit volte face lentement. La souveraine laissa son regard se perdre dans les méandres de ses prunelles sombres, écartelée entre ses abjectes émotions. La cacophonie de ses songes fut presque perceptible. Les lèvres d'Emma Swan s'étirèrent en un sourire autocratique et assouvi.

 **« Vous m'êtes trop étrangère pour simplement imaginer me connaître. »**

Regina Mills ne remua pas d'un cil. Droite et fière, elle ne détourna aucunement son attention, pas une fois, jamais. Emmitouflée dans son épais manteau noir, l'ancienne reine frissonna de tout son long, lorsque la brise mordit son échine. Alors, la Ténébreuse élança son bras vers le Paradis, et les astres s'effondrèrent sur le sol, plus vifs, plus durs, plus fous. La tempête balaya la tignasse de la brune, alors qu'elle pignait dans un juron mal dissimulé. Quant à l'autre, son sourire s'étira plus encore, insoumis et volontaire, comme des lames de rasoir se couchant dans le sang d'un poignet.

 **« Eh bien, n'aimez-vous donc pas le froid ? »**

Son ton scindait avec indifférence et ténacité.

 **« Vous savez bien que non.**

 **\- Je ne sais rien de vous. »**

Regina se tourna vers elle pour mieux la considérer. Elle était d'un éclat fascinant et flamboyant, plus encore que jadis, lorsqu'elle n'était alors qu'une Sauveuse presque ordinaire.

 **« Les Ténèbres vous auraient-ils donc effacé la mémoire ?**

 **\- Ils m'ont plutôt éclairé sur votre véritable personnalité. »**

Elle arqua un sourcil, l'air ahuri. L'insinuation était profonde et vénéneuse, comme un secret trop longtemps caché sous un masque de fer et d'acier. Elle fit un pas vers Emma, mais l'audace ne plut guère à la noire colombe.

 **« Si vous pouviez moi-même m'éclairer sur ce qu'il s'est passé, peut-être pourrais-je vous offrir une explication. »**

Elle canalisa ses pensées au sein de son crâne ankylosé, mais rien ne lui revint en mémoire. Un vide béant lui entamait les neurones, et son passé ne parvenait pas à resurgir du néant.

 **« Vos justifications me désintéressent totalement. »**

Un soupir chaleureux se métamorphosa en vapeur au bord de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Le démon angélique se détourna doucement d'elle, et son regard tituba sur les bourrasques qui ornaient l'atmosphère. Ses paupières closes, elle huma l'air sec jusqu'à sentir ses poumons heurter sa cage thoracique.

 **« Emma. »**

Son sourire s'envola dans une fraction de seconde. Elle revint promptement à son interlocutrice, le visage farouchement attaqué par une armée colérique et terrifiante. Sa joie, soumise au génocide, se déchira autour d'elle comme un halo égaré.

 **« Ne m'appelez pas ainsi. »**

Regina haussa mollement les épaules.

 **« Il me semble que c'est pourtant votre prénom. »**

Les 36 chevaux blancs qui ornaient ses mâchoires piaffèrent et s'entrechoquèrent.

 **« Vous n'auriez jamais du avoir l'opportunité de le prononcer. »**

La brune fronça les sourcils, expression synonyme d'une incompréhension totale. Puis, son visage fut l'écho d'une tribulation sans nom, et elle ne sut réellement masquer sa commisération.

 **« Emma, que vous ai-je donc fait.. ? »**

Sa voix enchanteresse se brisa. Son cœur fit un saut dans son corps affolé, et dans son regard se matérialisa une tendresse occulte. Cette allure heurta Emma de plein fouet, et elle papillonna des cils pour y entrevoir une quelconque réalité.

 **« Ce que vous m'avez fait ? »**

Elle s'offensa, prit une grande inspiration, secoua la tête, tenta de retrouver ce calme qu'elle connaissait comme un parent.

 **« Ce que vous m'avez fait ?! »**

Elle haussa le ton, et dans sa gorge un étranglement trahi ses émotions.

 **« Vous m'avez trahie. Vous m'avez humiliée, bafouée, abandonnée ! »**

En pendant son discours, un geste de la main lui échappa, faisant valdinguer le pauvre squelette frêle et précaire de cet être qui n'était que la représentation de sa haine.

 **« Rabaissée, mortifiée, affaiblie ! »**

Un autre mouvement de ses doigts et ce fut dans l'autre sens que Regina fit son retour. Dans un lourd gémissement témoignant de sa faiblesse, la brune sentit toutes les larmes de la souffrance s'agiter dans ses organes. Ses os percutèrent la glace et s'enflammèrent. Mais pas une fois elle ne répliqua.

 **« Démolie ! Détruite ! Vous m'avez anéantie. »**

Elle demeura allongée sur le côté, là, dans l'altérable poudreuse, sans un geste, sans un son. Emma se releva, clignant des yeux pour terrasser la moue presque malheureuse qui ornait ses traits. Le regard de sa Majesté chercha désespérément le sien, mais ne le trouva pas. Il n'y avait qu'une haute muraille entre elles.

 **« Que s'est-il passé ? Emma, je vous en prie, que s'est-il passé ? »**

Le silence pesant s'abattit tel un voile épais et âcre. L'amertume lui monta à la trachée, et elle déglutit. Les Ténèbres se rassasiaient de sa souffrance, au creux de ses reins, mais elle ne les laisserait reprendre le contrôle qu'une fois l'aveu dépeint. L'horizon fut de nouveau le refuge de ses idées, au loin, là-bas, où le néant l'aurait bercée à jamais.

 **« De ma vie entière, je n'avais jamais fait preuve d'autant de courage. De ma vie entière, je n'avais jamais ressenti tant de peur. Mais de ma vie entière, je n'avais jamais été aussi déçue et trompée. »**

Ses muscles se crispèrent et se saisirent de ses mouvements. Elle n'eut plus le choix que de se confronter au mal qui la rongeait. Cet incident qui l'avait poussée à embrasser son nouveau destin.

 **« Que vous ai-je fait ? »**

Regina murmura, comme un appui feutré, brisé entre les parois de sa gorge.

 **« Je vous ai offert ce que vous désiriez le plus au monde. »**

Cette fois, leur échange fut intense et abyssal, et ce fut lorsque Regina rencontra son âme qu'elle sentit tout son corps trembler doucettement. Ses traits se chargèrent de désespoir et de compassion, d'amour et de déception, et soudain ce fut le drame. Toute sa personne fut frappée par les foudres de la culpabilité. Son obstinée compassion se réveilla entre ses côtes, et elle ne put retenir cette lamentation qui lui scarifia les lèvres.

 **« Une fin heureuse. »**

Détonation. Explosion. Tout sembla se mélanger, fusionner, s'entrelacer dans l'antre de son essence. L'incompréhension eut raison d'elle, et elle devint muette, une marionnette usée, laissée pour compte dans un coffre trop rempli, écrasée par des centaines d'autres poids, l'éviscération langoureuse.

 **« Mais le seul moyen de redonner à Camelot sa gloire tant recherchée était de lui offrir le dernier morceau d'Excalibur. Pour détruire les Ténèbres et réunifier les Royaumes. Vous disiez que nous allions fuir, ensembles. Vous juriez. Pour mieux me berner. Vous n'étiez rien de plus qu'un tendre mensonge. »**

Toutes les barricades cédèrent une à une, les planches fusèrent partout, plantant les clous dans la chair qui les retenaient jusque là. Puis, la commotion. Son thorax ne sembla guère supporter l'information et se pressa vers sa colonne vertébrale, en quête d'une souffrance lancinante et inusitée. Regina sentit sa respiration s'éclipser, et la panique la conquit. Des larmes se hissèrent vers leur point de sortie et errèrent sur ses joues rougies. La collision avec la vérité la dévorait si rapidement qu'elle ne put protester.

La noire colombe revêtit sa sombre armure impassible, puis déploya ses ailes. D'un geste de la main, elle attira l'ensemble des étoiles autour d'elle et les laissa l'enserrer.

 **« Nous nous reverrons, Regina. »**

La brune releva la tête, mais elle était déjà dissipée. Elle brusqua davantage son sternum. Une vocifération indistincte et plaintive lui échappa. Mais elle ne l'affranchit guère de sa culpabilité, cette adynamie illusoire qui réduisait en cendres chacune de ses cellules. L'océan lui monta à la tête et noya son cerveau.

 **« Que vous ai-je fait.. ? »**

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! :D J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire !_


End file.
